role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruno
Bruno '''is the fourth of five Chinese teenagers with attitude hired by the Chinese Government for their defense project, which would be known later on under the codename of '''Dragon Force, he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Overzealous, brutish, and very ego-filled, Bruno's muscles are his life to him, as the team's muscle, his duty is to stay in shape to thrill the ladies, and...ocasionally rescue others, I guess. Bruno's notably less money-driven than his labor colleagues, instead preferring being paid with the love of beautiful women. Despite these flaws, like the rest of his team, Bruno's a dedicate defender of his homeland, fervient, compassionate and dedicated to protect China, he's still a reliable ally in situations of need. Powers and Abilities * Police Training: '''Bruno's trained in basic police combat, allowing him to, even without suit, fare on his own. * '''Strength: '''Bruno's worked out to the point he can box with a wrecking ball like it was a punching bag, he's also a wrestling fan, and often replicates what he sees on the WWE. * '''Dragon Force Suit: '''Bruno's capable of transforming into Dragon Green quickly by activating a transformation sequence which allows him to access to the common abilities of the Dragon Force, such as Footage Rewind, the Shrinking and Amphibious Modules, the state-of-the-art Camouflage, and most important, the '''Tricera Jaeger. ** Footage Rewind: '''An ability exclussive to these suits, allows the Dragon Force Members to store an action done in a lapse of 20 seconds in their suits' memory, allowing it to be re-played again. ** '''Camouflage: '''All the Dragon Force suits are capable of turning fully invisible with state-of-the-art camouflage techniques which allow the team to go incognito ** '''Shrinking Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to shrink down to an almost insect-like size in order to infiltrate enemy bases undiscovered ** '''Amphibious Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to generate oxygen underwater and allows them to operate in deep waters. ** '''Dragon Gauntlets & Barrier: '''The gauntlets in Bruno's arms are his primary weapon, increasing his strength tenfold, and allowing him to break steel beams with his bare hands, as well as being able to project a barrier to protect himself and shatter incoming debris. *** '''Seismic Blow: '''Bruno's special finisher, he jumps into the skies, forming stones in his arms, before delivering a punch strong enough to blow a monster's head off their shoulders cleanly, he's capable of instantly sending a second blow another monster's way, too. ** '''Jaeger Nexus: '''Lastly, when the situation needs it, our heroes are capable of summoning forth their respective mecha, the Dinosaur-themed Dragon Jaegers, out of thin air, allowing them to quickly retaliate against big enemies, in his case, Bruno has a nexus with the '''Tricera Jaeger. Trivia * Bruno is the fourth Dragon Force member to receive his own page, and the oldest DF member. * Bruno is meant to be a parody of the "Big Muscle" trope every team seems to have, from the big punches, to the wrestling, to his training routine. * Bruno unironically thinks WWE is real. * With the Dragon Force being a parody of H.O.W.L's early starts, he could be seen as a homologue to Nitrogeon, with both being an unfunny, clingy, and sex-thirsty comic relief, who generally takes every mission he's on lightly, instead of being serious. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Dragon Force Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Parody Character Category:BlueArc Character